Alliance of the Golden Witch/Plot Summary
This chapter introduces Battler's sister Ange as a secondary protagonist, who was absent from the 1986 Ushiromiya family conference and was taken in by Eva, the only survivor of the Rokkenjima Massacre. The narrative shifts between the gameboard and the outside world, showing readers the impact of the incident on Ange's life and exploring her relationship with Maria and magic through Maria's diary. Character pages are linked as the characters first appear in the story, not when they are mentioned by others prior. Short meta-layer sections are indicated with curly brackets and italicized, while longer ones will be in their own rows and unmarked. Short gameboard sections in primarily meta-layer sections will also be italicized, but will be in square brackets. Song titles are in bold only when they are played for the first time. Chapters Unlike in previous episodes, the chapter select screen for Alliance of the Golden Witch does not list dates and times. Information here is taken from the date and time screens from within the story itself. Italics indicate extrapolated dates. Prologue Background Music *夏の扉 of Summer (Airport) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (The world frozen) *うみねこのなく頃に no Naku Koro ni (Opening) The New Guest Background Music *弦楽四重奏曲第一番ト長調-I.Allegro Quarter #1 in G Major - I. Allegro (Ronove and Beatrice) *moon (Ronove's report) *'Monochrome Clock' (Cheering Battler up) *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Battler back in action) *ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (The fourth game, the game begins) *haze (Ange's arrival) *Melting away (Familiarity) *Haruka Distant (Ange's position in the game) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Introductions) *wingless (The lonely observer) Ange and Maria Background Music *てくてく Pace (St Lucia Academy) *'久遠 Eternity' (The aftermath of the incident) *'神秘的森 Forest' (Maria's diary, bullied kid) *'apathy' (Ange and Maria, Sakutarou meets Ange, to become a witch) *far (Maria's birthday) *'さくたろうの頑張り物語 Adventure' (Sakutarou, bringing Sakutarou out) *cage (Convenience store) The Future 12 Years Later Background Music *透百合 Sukashiyuri (Ange and Okonogi) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (With and without love, the truth of the future) *てくてく Pace (Multiple perspectives on Eva) *'over' (Kasumi's pursuit, Okonogi's report) *'Like the gale' (Ange's jump) *月夜 Night (Speaking with Amakusa) *Haruka Distant (Ange and Bernkastel) Red Truth, Blue Truth Background Music *薔薇 Rose (Nanjo's prognosis) *痕音 Sound (Kyrie speaks) *Closed My Heart (Meta-layer commentary, the unfairness of the red truth) *mind (A trick with names, rules of the blue truth) *オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Beatrice congratulates Battler) *Answer (Assaulting with a wall) *隣死 Death's Door (Kyrie states her theory) *胡散の香り Aroma (Blackmailing Krauss, Kinzo changes his mind) *happiness of marionette (short) (Kinzo blasts Krauss) Ange's Recollection Background Music *月夜 Night (Rosa and Maria) *久遠 Eternity (Ange's irritation, two points of view) *神秘的森 Forest (Flashback) *さくたろうの頑張り物語 Adventure (Sakutarou's suggestion, Sakutarou becomes human) *ひだまり the Sun (Pajama party, Maria's witch dress) *apathy (Rosa's return) *Fortitude (Maria's rationalization) *wingless (Rosa reads Maria's letter) *far (Maria and Beatrice) Mariage Sorcière Background Music *透百合 Sukashiyuri (Ange and Ootsuki) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Ange presents Maria's diary) *over (Kasumi's information) *apathy (Hotel room) *'Parallel' (How to use magic) *'Surrounding' (Summoning Mammon) *'599 million ruins' (Reunion with Mammon) *'F Style' (Summoning the other stakes) *wingless (Maria and Sakutarou) Lure Towards Illusions Background Music *Parallel (A vast space, shifting the magic to Ange) *Novelette (Seven sisters) *HANE (Playing with Sakutarou) *apathy (The remaining sister) *月夜 Night (Walking through St Lucia) *wingless (Hair accessories) *599 million ruins (Unknown meta-world space) *胡散の香り Aroma (The world freezes) *金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Lambdadelta) *miragecoordinator (The truth of ANGE's situation) My World Background Music *cage (Stakes at school) *HANE Feathers (Shiritori) *Fortitude (Scolding) *神秘的森 Forest (Classroom) *生まれてきてくれてありがとう for Being Born (Evening, denying Sakutarou) *goldenslaughterer (Ange kills the stakes) *mother (Ange's monologue) Sakutaro Background Music *神秘的森 Forest (Maria comforts Sakutarou, Rosa's return) *apathy (Leaving the house) *Fortitude (Missing key, scolding Maria) *久遠 Eternity (Calling Rosa's office) *Requiem (Rosa breaks the rabbit) To the Island of the Witch Background Music *透百合 Sukashiyuri (Boat conversation) *worldend (bp) (Self-satisfaction as ultimate meaning) *cage (Mammon speaks) *久遠 Eternity (Ange's regrets) *soul of soul (Sakutarou is back) *moon (The reason Maria cannot revive Sakutarou) *over (Kasumi's pursuit) Ushiromiya Kinzo Background Music *誘い Lure (Commenting on the family conference) *Praise (Things that cannot be bought with money) *金色の嘲笑 Sneer (Meta-layer commentary, testing the grandchildren) *stupefaction (Debating Maria's umbrella) *サソリのハラワタ Entrails (Kinzo's arrival) *オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (Sacrifices for Kinzo's ceremony) *月うさぎの舞踏 of the Moon Rabbits (The Chiesters) *goldenslaughterer (The slaughter begins, first twilight results) *happiness of marionette (Ronove) *'Happy Maria! (Instrumental)' (Gaap) The Sweet World of Witches Background Music *Requiem (Memories of that day) *miragecoordinator (MARIA) *月うさぎの舞踏 of the Moon Rabbits (Chapter end) Dungeon Background Music *煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Imprisoned) *rhythm-charger (The phone is connected, calling the guesthouse) *stupefaction (Previous events) *mind (Securing the guesthouse) *Voiceless (Jessica's grief) *dead angle (Armed) *hope (The Golden Land) *絵画の魔女 of the Painting (Approaching footsteps) *ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Kinzo's arrival) My Mission Background Music *透百合 Sukashiyuri (Nanjo's clinic, a curious picture) *誘い Lure (The mysterious envelope) *stupefaction (The letter's contents) *play (Sabakichi Kumasawa) *サソリのハラワタ Entrails (Ange's envelope) *mind (Theorizing the envelope) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Beatrice's pranks) *Novelette (Transportation secured) *worldend (bp) (Final job) *F Style (Ange sees something) Final Family Conference Background Music *dead angle (A test) *隣死 Death's Door (Locking up the servants) *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Chiesters) *煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Another call) *moon (Kyrie's trust) *Answer (The cousins' resolve) *オルガン小曲 第6億番 ハ短調 Short #600 Million in C Minor (A call for George) The Next Head Background Music *play (Jessica's room) *胡散の香り Aroma (Ronove) *ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Jessica's reaction to the test) *moon (Jessica's answer) *薔薇 Rose (George's answer) *happiness of marionette (short) (George's resolve) *Answer (A twist) *'HIBUTA Launch' (Jessica's true answer) *'death (from stupefaction)' (George vs Gaap, Virgilia's goat) *'mortal stampede' (Jessica vs Ronove, George defeats the goats) *生まれてきてくれてありがとう for Being Born (Shannon's plea) *'Victima procipiatoria' (George's kicks) *F Style (Jailbreak) *'Revolt' (The Chiesters' report) *'煉獄凶狂葬曲 Dark and Crazed Requiem of Purgatory' (Virgilia's magic neutralization) *Dread of the grave (Loser flags) *Dread of the grave -More fear- (Gaap's final move) *Happy Maria! (Instrumental) (Second twilight aftermath) *Requiem (A temporary revival) *miragecoordinator (The Chiesters' attack) *久遠 Eternity (Kyrie's phone call) Cause of the Tragedy Background Music *Voiceless (Maria's reaction, George's corpse) *play (Phone call) *'Happy Maria!' (Beatrice's voice) *痕音 Sound (Leaving the guesthouse, Battler's test) *dead angle (Hanged) *ロウソクたちが踊る Candles Dance (Meeting Beatrice) *旋律 (シラベ) inst.ver Melody (Battler reads his test, Bernkastel and Lambdadelta) *透百合 Sukashiyuri (A different test) *worldend (bp) (Battler and his parents) *599 million ruins (Another sin) *胡散の香り Aroma (A cause of the tragedy) *soul of soul (Beatrice's dejection) *オルガン小曲 第2億番 ハ短調 Short #200 Million in C Minor (Return to the study) *witch in gold (cembalo) (Burning Kinzo) *mother (Abandoning the game) *miragecoordinator (Questioning Battler's qualifications) *Melting away (A world of two) Journey's Endpoint Background Music *Monochrome Clock (On the boat) *透百合 Sukashiyuri (Rokkenjima in the distance) *hope (On the island) *薔薇 Rose (Assault) *Fortitude (Empathy for Eva) *wingless (The black witch) *久遠 Eternity (Maria's diary) *生まれてきてくれてありがとう for Being Born (Tearing the pages) *F Style (Magic exists) *'dive to emergency' (The stakes attack) *miragecoordinator (Showdown with Eva) *wingless (Final blow) *haze (Skyscraper) Ushiromiya Ange Background Music *'dir' (The Golden Land, goodbye Maria) *soul of soul (Reviving Sakutarou) *goldenslaughterer (Describing Ange's death) *'Endless Nine' (Battler's resolve) Tea Party Background Music *Voiceless (Alone on the island) *隣死 Death's Door (The dining hall corpses) *絵画の魔女 of the Painting (Jessica's corpse) *stupefaction (Kyrie's corpse) *dead angle (Nanjo and Shannon's corpses) *煉沙回廊 of Purgatory's Sands (Kinzo's corpse) *誘い Lure (Gohda and Kumasawa's corpses) *Minute darkness (The well cover) *dead angle (Drinking alone) *dir (Confrontation with Beatrice) *'dreamenddischarger' (Showdown) *worldend (bp) (Beatrice's reflections) *久遠 Eternity (No running away) *happiness of marionette (Beatrice's comeback) *Endless Nine (The battle continues) *生まれてきてくれてありがとう for Being Born (Beatrice's plea) *'discode' (Beatrice's final question) ??? Background Music *'くるり Face' (Bernkastel and Lambdadelta, the witches' bets) *Happy Maria! (Instrumental) (Lambdadelta's red truths) *牢獄 STRIP Strip (Staff credits) Category:Plot Summaries